Animated Reality
by BamBrixBam
Summary: What if animated characters lived in the normal world, facing normal problems like the rest of us? Contains crossover and canon pairings. Rated T for possible mature content. Contains many other films in the CGI genre.
1. Episode 1, Chapter 1

**Episode 1: More Than Just A Crush**

**Ch 1: Completely Oblivious**

Summary: Everyone is on Jack and Anna's little crush. Their friends try to set them up, but Anna's older sister, Elsa, thinks he's not right for her little sister.

* * *

They had been friends for a long time. Since their first day in preschool. The two had a rocky start, as Jack constantly teased her and pulled her hair.  
Those actions caused her to cry and he ended up in the naughty corner for it. But Anna, she was just as much as a trouble maker as he was and after her little fit, she waited till recess to get her revenge.  
She had stolen his chocolate bar and ran around the playground waving it in the air. For a four year old she was fast. The teacher caught her and that gave her a spot in the naughty corner as well.  
The trouble didn't end there though. The rivalry of the five year olds had gotten out of hand when they started pushing each other around in the playground, thus earning both of them the second trip to the naughty corner for the day.

"You two are off to a troublesome start." Ms Gerda said strictly, as she placed her hands on her hips. "You better straighten yourselves up or you'll be missing more of your precious play time." And she then walked away, leaving their faces to the wall.

"This is your fault." Anna whined.

Jack frowned. "Nah-ah." He shook his head. "I was only playing around with you." He defended.

The little red head pouted. "Your way playing is mean. And I don't like it." She crossed her arms and tried to look mature.

"So you thought it would be funny to take my chocolate?"

Anna had forgotten about his chocolate bar. A kit kat. She took it out of her front dress pocket and judging from the wrapper being lumpy and soft, it had melted. "Here. I don't like it anyway." She handed it to him.

Jack took it from her and looked at it disgusted. "Eww. It's all melted." He said. "But want some?" He asked.

"You're offering me melted chocolate? Yuck." She stuck her tongue out in disgust.

Several minutes later the two were then giggling and both their faces, hands and clothes were covered in chocolate.

Who would've thought that two young kids who hated each other at first would bond over something like melted chocolate?

Since then, they had been close and usually shared a bar of kit kat if any of them ever got one. It was their thing and what bought them together in the first place. So they savored the times they ate their favourite sweet.

Now, ten years later, the habit still stayed and they were mischievous as ever. Constantly getting in trouble and earning detentions. Jack had dyed his hair a light white colour, ditching his original brown hair. He said he wanted to try something different. Anna wasn't as brave as he was and simply went for a white streak instead.  
Both attended North High. One of the schools in the Berk district. North High, was one of the public schools and was most affordable. Most of the high school aged students attended there.

* * *

"Still up for the pier?" Jack asked as he walked passed Anna in the hallway.

"You know it." Anna winked at the boy looking back at her and then turning as he got his answer.

"Are you two ever going to like...you know?" Rapunzel hinted at her and gave her cousin a playful nudge.

Anna suddenly flinched and slammed her locker. She almost dropped her books. "Who? Me and Jack?" She questioned amused. "That's obscured." She snorted and then headed into the cafeteria. Rapunzel walking behind her. They met up with Mavis, one of their closest girl friend, who was sitting in their usual table.

"About time." Mavis said. She had a gothic look to her, but her personality was bright and cheery like her peers, she did have a darker outlook on something's though.  
"So what took you two so long?"

"Anna had a run in with Jack." Rapunzel giggled.

"Oh do tell." Mavis leaned in fascinated.

Anna rolled her eyes and shrugged. "There isn't much to tell. We're just going to the pier...with all of the rest of yous I might add."

* * *

"Seriously? Are you two ever going to hit it off?" Hiccup asked.

Jack nearly choked on his spoon. "What?" He coughed.

"You and Anna?" Hiccup specified, but he really didn't feel the need to, as he knew that Jack knew what he meant.

"She's a friend, Hiccup. Me and her, never going to happen."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. Everyone in their circle of friends knew of their obvious crush on each other and the only two oblivious to it was the two involved.

* * *

As the last bell rang, Anna, Rapunzel, Mavis, Jack and Hiccup met up at the front steps.

"So Anna's house at 4?" Jack said.

"Yup." They all said in unison and parted their separate ways to their homes.

Anna had just about half an hour to get ready. She ran to her room, threw her uniform onto the floor and grabbed a dark blue skirt, black shirt and pink cardigan from her closet. She quickly put them on and once she was finished, she ran into the bathroom, just beating her sister to it. "Sorry! Busy!" She quickly said as she locked the door and began fixing her hair.

Elsa frowned. Now she had to use the bathroom downstairs. Anna was always in a rush. She felt her sister needed to slow down a bit. The platinum blonde haired girl marched her way downstairs to the other bathroom and found her mother working in the kitchen, cooking away.

"Oh hello dear." Said Idunn, their mother.

"Hey." Elsa said smugly and went into the bathroom to fix up herself. After a few minutes of applying make up and fixing her hair she was out. Apparently Anna was still upstairs in the bathroom. How long did it take that girl to fix herself up? When it came to other things like cleaning her room, if it ever did get clean, she'd just stuff it all in the closet or under her bed, but in the bathroom and getting ready, she'd take eternity. She was lucky neither of them had been late for school yet.

The doorbell rang and Elsa could hear Anna stumbling down the stairs. "I'm coming!" She shouted and hearing the thuds, it was clear she was putting on her boots as she was getting there. Not a second later, Anna came tumbling down the stairs as she managed to put her last boot on. The red head got up as if nothing happened. She was wearing her fuzzy pink headband and two braids came down on the side of her head.

She answered the door and it was no surprise that the first one who came was Jack. He always did come first and he was here more often than her other friends. Elsa was never his biggest fan. She felt he was a bad influence on her sister and was a slacker. Her tutoring sessions with him confirmed it.

"Hi." Anna panted as she opened the door.

"Wow. You're breathing up a storm." He laughed and came in.

Rude. He didn't even wait for an invitation. Not that he ever did. Elsa crossed her arms and scowled at him. Jack had notice and smirked at her.

"Nice to see you too." He said.

Elsa rolled her eyes and walked away. She wasn't bothered to deal with his antics right now.

Both Anna and Jack came into the living room and Anna sat upside down on one of the armchairs, while Jack slumped onto another. At least Anna had stockings in to cover up anything that might appear awkward, not that she'd care in the first place and he didn't give in much to it either.

"You're early." Anna finally said, kicking her legs in the air.

"We only live a block away and this is the only time we get alone time today."

"True." When it came to school, their friends would come in and interrupt and at times they had study together. But out of most, they spent most of their time together. Usually for "extra study" sessions. Their definition of study involved five minutes of studying and then leading into complaining about how hard it was, to causing mischief to entertain themselves. Their sisters being the prime victims.

Once at Jack's house they hid in Emma's closet and jumped out, frightening the poor girl. But unlike Elsa, Emma was more forgiving. She was eight after all and was less likely to hold a grudge than the seventeen year old.

"Oh. I gotta get something." Anna quickly said and ran out of the room, leaving Jack alone. He got up and followed Anna to her bedroom.

"Hi Mrs Arendelle." He greeted as he passed her mum.

"Hello Jack." She smiled. "Staying out of trouble I hope." She laughed.

"Oh you'd know." He said to her.

As always, Anna's room was a mess. She only bothered to clean her room on special occasions, but even that didn't last long, as in less than an hour it'd be back to having clothes on the floor and an unmade bed. Jack was no exception either. His room was no palace. He leaned on her doorway, a habit he developed long ago, as he watched Anna look around her bedroom.

"What are you looking for?" He asked.

A few bits of clothing flew into the air as she searched under her bed. "My wallet." She replied, not caring about his presence at the moment.

"You mean the green one on your desk?" Jack said looking at the item sitting in plain sight on the girl's dresser, along with her laptop, pens and other study supplies.

"Huh?" She popped out from underneath the bed and crawled out, heading to her desk. "Oh." She frowned, but also felt relieved when she saw it.

Jack laughed. "Always oblivious to the obvious." He joked.

Anna pouted and then walked passed him. "Well you're oblivious to other stuff too." She answered back and then they heard the doorbell again and Anna went back down to answer. Jack proceeded to follow, but was pulled back by Elsa.

"Can I have a word with you?" She asked. Her posture straight and sophisticated as always. But what did you expect from the school's female captain? She had the same attitude all the way through and she wasn't a book you could easily read.

"Go ahead, Captain." He mockingly saluted.

Elsa looked down at him, she towered over him by a head. "I'm serious." She said. "You and Anna have been acting weird." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Well...weirder. Than usual." She said.

"What's your point?" He asked, shoving his hands in his jumper pocket.

"You know what I mean." She pointed a finger at him sternly. "If you hurt my sister, I won't hesitate to put you right."

"Are you threatening me?" He stepped back, pushing her finger away from him. "You know me. I would never hurt Anna in anyway. You of all people should know that."

Elsa sighed, but she kept her posture. It was obvious he didn't know what she meant. How oblivious were they? She had noticed the playful games they played and how each couldn't stop grinning in each other's presence. Or the fact that when one complemented the other they'd blush. Even the mention of the other, made them nervous.

"Just...take it slow...okay?" She said and then headed downstairs to join the others.

He had no idea what she was talking about. Thinking it was just Elsa being superstitious, Jack shrugged it off and went to join the rest of the gang.

* * *

**AN: This fanfic will be a set of short stories focusing on a Modern AU of animated characters. So don't worry, it's not going be just completely Janna, it'll focus on other pairings, canon or crossover wise, and will also focus on individual problems the characters will face. Basically it's like a TV series, but in written words.**


	2. Episode 1, Chapter 2

**Episode 1: More Than Just A Crush**

**Ch 2: Awkward, but Sealed**

"What kept you so busy?" Anna asked.

Everyone had arrived, including Merida and Sam. They were Elsa's friends and were older by two years, like Elsa. Merida had messy, curly red hair and it looked like it was always burning. It was strange how Elsa and her were friends, giving that they were exact opposites. The last thing on Merida's mind was being lady like, but her and Elsa tend to share the same view on several things and maybe that's why they got along.

Sam was a petite girl who mainly wore her hair in a ponytail, tied back with a scrunchy and had large square glasses. In other words, like a typical nerd. But on special occasions she did have contacts and wore her hair out and it gave her a cute and perky look. No one would suspect she was a nerd.

"Don't worry about it." He looked over at Elsa and she glanced at him for a moment before turning away.

"Okay. If everything's good, let's go." Rapunzel said excitedly and getting up all jumpy and was bouncing on the spot. A trait they recognised when she was over excited.

Elsa pushed back her chair and got up. "Ok here's how it goes." Elsa started. "Half of you with go with me in my car and the others go with Sam.

The five youngsters began forming a group. "Oh no." Elsa pulled them apart and it wasn't ironic at all that she pulled Jack and Anna away. "Girls with me and boys go with Sam and Meri."

The kids moaned. "You can just forget about it then."

"Fine." Anna got up and headed to the door. Elsa could be really stuck up sometimes.

* * *

The drive wasn't long and the minute they parked and stopped, the five younger teens of the group got out and rejoiced.

"Remember. We meet back at the entrance, 7:30 on the dot." Elsa reminded.

"You mean we get to sleep over?" Jack joked, acting all excited and jumpy. Everyone, but Elsa laughed.

"PM."

"Take a joke, captain." Jack told her and playfully bowed in front of Anna. "Ladies first." Anna giggled and walked in, being followed by him.

Their three friends smirked as they exchanged glances. It was so obvious. The pier had a carnival set up and it was usually a popular hang out during weekends and holidays. Basically the "end of school" hang out.

* * *

Jack and Anna had disappeared far into the crowds of the pier. Mavis, Rapunzel and Hiccup agreed to leave them alone and give them a chance to figure out their feelings. They had been planning to set them up for months now and what better way to do it than at a carnival?

"Do you think they'll finally go out?" Rapunzel asked.

The three of them were sitting at a table with hotdogs and fries that they ordered.

"If they don't seal it off tonight, I'm going to send them to the honeymoon suite and lock them in at the hotel." Mavis said. Her father was owner of Hotel Lubode. It was the best hotel in their district. A five star rating.

"That's one way to go." Hiccup added. "I'm going to go get us drinks. What do you guys want?" He asked.

"Give me a raspberry fanta." Mavis said.

"Ooh! I'll have a sprite." Rapunzel said ecstatically.

"Okay." Hiccup noted their orders and went over to the kiosk. He was ready to order when he saw the girl at the counter. It was his crush, Astrid Hofferson.

"Can I take your order?" She asked, barely noticing him.

"Ah...h...I." His voice went squeaky. Being around her made him nervous.

Rapunzel and Mavis could see him struggling. "Looks like its time to save the day." Mavis got out of her seat and went to back up Hiccup.

"We'll take a raspberry, sprite and coke." She ordered.

"Okay. That'll be six." Mavis paid up and took their drinks on a tray. She then pulled Hiccup by his collar and dragged him back to the table.

"Now I know what our next project is." Rapunzel smirked and Mavis gave one back, agreeing.

Hiccup's eyes shifted to both of them and then he slouched, making himself smaller, realising what they meant. "Oh no."

* * *

The game beeped, signaling "winner".

"Congratulations!" The clerk said. "Now choose any of the prizes."

Jack looked at each of them and chose the large snowman plush. He saw Anna had been eyeing it out earlier and that was the whole point he wanted to play the game. It was all for her.

"Here you go." He handed her the snowman.

Her blue eyes widened and she smiled at him. "Really?"

"Hey, I know you wanted it." He smiled. "So here."

Anna gave him a small smile, as she hugged the snowman. "Thank you, Jack." Without thinking she gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was only until she pulled back when she realized what she did. Her cheeks turned a dark red and she quickly hid behind the head of the snowman. "Ahh thanks." She quickly said again.

Even Jack was blushing and he was glad that she was hiding so she couldn't see it. "It was nothing." He shrugged. "We should probably find the others now."

"Yeah." Anna nodded and followed him. She didn't know why she did that. Kiss him on the cheek. But lately she had been wanting to do it.

* * *

"Hey guys." They greeted as they found the trio exiting The Swirler. It was a fast pace, spinning ride that usually left your stomach in knots.

"Hi!" Mavis who looked less sick, actually she didn't look sick at all. The girl had a strong stomach and it would take a lot to get her to feel the motion sickness all of them felt when they went on such rides. "I see you two have been busy." She motioned to the giant snowman Anna was carrying. It was about half her size.

"Just played a few games and went on some of the rides." Jack said.

"You didn't happen to win a bucket, did you?" Hiccup looked close to barfing. He was the one with the weakest stomach. The skinny boy looked greener than the skivvy he was wearing.

"Don't barf on my boots!" Anna warned and stepped back a few paces to avoid any sort of vomit from her friend.

"What did you guys get up to?" Jack asked.

"Same as you." Rapunzel answered, placing her hand on her head to keep it from spinning. She did look better than Hiccup though. "But we did catch some Hiccstrid." She said, suddenly feeling better and making lovey eyes.

Jack turned around to face Hiccup and grinned. "You mean he finally asked Hofferson out?"

"No." Mavis shook her head. "More like I had to step in and order for him because he just froze. He barely got a word out to her."

"Dude. You really need to buck up and ask her already." Jack gave a strong pat to Hiccup on the back.

He managed to swallow up whatever was trying to come out and feel a little better. "You're one to talk." That earned him a confused look from Jack. Completely oblivious.

"We have time for one more ride." Anna said.

"Ooh I know what ride." Rapunzel grinned and forced the group to follow her. She stopped once they were at the Ferris wheel.

"We can't all fit in that." Jack turned to her.

"We don't need to." Rapunzel said. "We will divide into two and three. I'm with Mavy and Hic." She quickly said and linked arms with the two.

"Have they been acting weird to you?" Anna asked as they headed to the line.

"Yup." Jack agreed. "It's like they know something we don't."

"I wonder what?"

* * *

Within minutes they were seated and the ride began to go around. At night, the view was amazing. The lights reflecting against the water and the moon and stars shining in the sky. It really was beautiful and seeing them reflect in Anna's sky blue eyes were mesmerizing to the boy.

They were heading to the top now on their last spin, when suddenly the ride stopped.

"Just having difficulties! We'll have it fixed in a moment!" The ride engineer said.

"Guess we're stuck here for a while." Anna leaned back and started slowly swinging their seat.

The seat below held their three friends and they silently screamed "Yes!" The two lovebirds were at the top and the view was perfect. They had to seal it off here.

"Might as well take in the view." Jack said. The two hadn't realized they were being watched from below.

"Can you see them?" Punz asked.

"No." Mavis answered. "I can't see anything from down here, but it looks like they're getting to first base."

"They gotta do something." Hiccup said.

"You know?" Jack looked up at Anna as she began to talk. "This is nice. The light breeze, the stars, being with my best friend." Anna continued.

"And I know what can make it better." Jack said and pulled out a red package from his pocket.

"Kit kat!" Anna grinned.

Jack opened the wrapping and broke it in half and gave one piece to Anna. They both took a bite and in seconds it was gone.

Jack laughed lightly. "What's so funny?" Anna asked confused.

"You have a little bit of chocolate on your face." He said.

"I do?" She panicked and wiped her face. "Where?" She asked alarmed.

"Right here." Jack leaned and then kissed her on the lip. At first Anna was surprised and wide eyed, that her body tensed. But as she got in deeper, she let her eyes droop and herself relax. They pulled back.

"Got it." Jack said awkwardly.

"I think you missed a spot." Anna said and then pulled him back for another kiss. It really felt amazing. Until now, she wasn't sure how he felt about her and now she knew that the feelings she kept bottled up were the same as his.

"They totally sealed it." Mavis said as she could tell they were definitely kissing it up up there.

"I knew they would be by the end of the day." Rapunzel cheered. "That means you owe me twenty, Hiccup," she held out her hand in front of the boy.

Hiccup groaned and gave her the last twenty he had. "You got lucky." He mumbled.

"Not my fault you bet they wouldn't end up together by tonight."

"You were betting on this?" Mavis blinked.

"Hey. When you need the cash you do anything." Rapunzel crossed her eyebrows and smirked.

* * *

The ride then began to move again and Anna and Jack pulled back. Both blushing. Once they got off, their friends were waiting for them all grinning.

"You totally sealed the deal!" Mavis said ecstatically.

Anna and Jack blinked, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Sealed what?" Jack asked.

"Don't play dumb. 'You have a little bit of chocolate on your face.'" Rapunzel deepened her voice to sound like him.

"You heard that?" Anna asked sheepishly.

"Every word." Hiccup nodded.

The two then gritted their teeth and let their awkward habits come out. For Anna it was playing with one of her braids and twisting her foot around and for Jack, he would scratch the back of his head.

"Don't be shy." Mavis came behind them and pushed them closer to each other. "We so knew you were going to give in one day.

Jack and Anna smiled. "So that's why you've been so weird." Anna laughed.

"Whoever said we were being weird?" Mavis giggled.

The five of them began talking as they headed back to the entrance. Elsa, Sam and Merida were already waiting for them.

Elsa was standing their crossed arm and frowning at them. Jack quickly removed his arm from Anna's shoulder and pretended to stretch.

"You're five minutes late." She stated.

"Come on sis." Anna nudged her sister. "It's only five minutes."

"It may be nothing to you, but for me it takes away precious study time."

"It's the weekend. You have plenty of time." Anna said.

Elsa didn't want to have this conversation with her sister. For starters she knew where it'd lead and second it was more valuable time wasted.

"Just get in the car." She pointed and the three girls marched. This was where they parted with the boys.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jack assured Anna and she quickly kissed him on the cheek. It happened too fast for anyone to notice. She figured, she'd keep it from Elsa for now. Last thing she wanted was for this perfect day to be ruined by one of her sister's boring lectures.


	3. Episode 1, Chapter 3

**Episode 1: More Than Just a Crush**

**Ch 3: Perfect End to a Perfect Day**

It was now Anna and Elsa in the car. Elsa had dropped off Mavis and Rapunzel to their homes and now she was heading back to their house.

"You seem awfully happy." Elsa noted, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Huh?" Anna blinked. "Ye-yeah. I mean I had fun." She said.

The next few minutes were silent. Neither of them spoke until Elsa came into the door. Anna was halfway up the stairs when she heard her sister call her.

"Anna."

She had one foot on one step and the other was in mid air about to reach the next step. Anna turned to face her sister.

"Don't change for a boy, okay?"

Anna raised an eyebrow at her. Did Elsa know about her and Jack?

"Understand?"

"Yeah? Sure." She nodded and went up to her room. Anna closed her door and slumped to the floor in order to remove her boots. She then undid her braids and as they fell apart, her hair became loose and wavy. In the morning, they won't look so perfect. But that thought didn't bother her. Like her friends said, her and Jack have 'sealed' it. So were they official now? How long were they going to last?

Anna changed into her pajamas, leaving her clothes on the floor. She can throw it in the laundry in the morning.

As she got into bed, her phone beeped. Anna grabbed it and saw it was a message from Jack. Her face lit up.

_"Hey"_ it read.

Anna jumped in bed and hid under her covers.

_"Hi"_ she sent back.

On the other end, Jack was grinning under his own covers, glad to know she was still awake.

_"Just got home?"_

_"A while ago. Just got into bed."_

_"Haha"_

_"How are you?"_

_"I can't stop grinning"_

Jack had always been honest with her. He never hid much from her. The two always babbled their secrets to each other. Probably their feelings towards each other were the only thing they kept from each other, until now.

_"Me too"_ she sent back.

_"Do you think we can do this?"_

_"What? Be GF and BF?"_

_"No. Be batman."_ There was definitely sarcasm from Jack's part there.

_"LOL. But really?"_

_"I want to make sure you're okay with it first. I don't want us to be on different points."_

_"I think I can do this. We'll take it slow."_

_"Works for me."_

_"I think Elsa is on to us."_

_"Oh no. She didn't lecture you XP"_

_"She hasn't. Thank goodness. I think we should stay low around her."_

_"Okay. Probably be best. She scares me."_

_"XD baby."_

_"You can't blame me. She scares everyone."_

_"True. At least you don't live with her."_

_"I feel for you."_

_"I'm getting tired. Shall we call it off for now?"_

_"Yeah. I am starting to doze off. I'd say ily, but I'd rather say it to you in person."_

_The comment made Anna smile and feel all tingly inside._

_"Okay. I'll wait till then. Good night."_

_"Sweet dreams and good night."_

And with that last message, Jack locked his phone and put it aside. Falling asleep and waited for tomorrow to come, just because he wanted to see Anna's beaming face again.

**The End**

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the first part of this little series. Episode 2 will be focused on Merida. I'll maybe have it up soon.**


End file.
